


colour me mine

by withkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withkyungsoo/pseuds/withkyungsoo
Summary: Chanyeol is asked how he and Kyungsoo met by their five year old daughter, Sooyeon.





	colour me mine

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated chansoo week/day ehhhehehhehe
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also this is unbetaed *hides*

“How did you and dad meet?” Sooyeon cuddles against her Papa, a tiny finger drawing flowers, spaceships, and squiggly lines on Chanyeol’s stomach. Her hair is soft against his arm and it smells like Kyungsoo’s shampoo. Kyungsoo must’ve not had enough time to grab hers when he gave her a bath this morning.

 

Chanyeol giggles, bringing a hand up to play with her hair. He marvels at the long strands, it’s about time they bring her to Junmyeon’s salon for a trim. “What makes you ask?”

 

“Everyone at school started talking about their mommy’s and daddy’s, how they met and stuff. I couldn’t answer because I didn’t know.” He can’t see her face but he knows she has her puppy dog eyes on with her bottom lip jutted out. “It’s bad to keep secrets, Papa.” She abruptly looks up, now with her brows furrowed.

 

Chanyeol can feel his heart clench at how damn cute their daughter is. How did Kyungsoo and him manage to get so lucky with Sooyeon?

 

Chanyeol fakes a gasp, bringing the hand that’s not wrapped around Sooyeon at his chest. “Me!? Keeping secrets from the Princess? I could never, your highness.”

 

Sooyeon keens, turning onto her stomach, half of her body against Chanyeol’s torso. She crosses her arms against Chanyeol’s chest, resting her head there. Her eyes are reminiscent of Kyungsoo’s, large and round but disappear when she laughs or smiles. Her cheeks are still so chubby and his chest blooms like the flowers in the spring when she tilts her head, cheek squishing against her forearm. To himself, he silently pleads, hoping that she never grows up.

 

“Papa, tell me how you and Daddy met, please. I’m tired from school, wanna sleep soon.” She pouts and Chanyeol’s heart soars.

 

He brings a hand to her back, thumb rubbing against the top of her spine softly. “Okay, Princess.”

  


✂

  


Chanyeol’s tired. He’s had black hair for 23 years of his life. To be fair, his hair is extremely healthy but so damn boring. He doesn’t know how people in the States can manage to keep a hair color for so long, in Korea his friends would go through the whole rainbow in a month with no remorse. They’d have a bald spot but it was definitely worth it. It was something new, something that can always change since the hair is already bleached. He looks into the mirror one last time before he heads off to class.

  
  


Lecture drags on so he opens a new tab and goes onto _Yelp_. ‘Korean hair salons’ he types and then about a hundred selections pop up. The first one was called Cotton Sheers by Kim Junsu. Every single review has 5 stars, some customers exclaiming that if they could give 100 stars they would. The salon has been open for 20 years. Chanyeol lowly whistles, realizing he was 3 years old when they had opened. The salon is located just a few miles away from campus, all he needs to take is a bus and walk a few blocks. He attempts to scroll down to see more salons but they all end up being far and quite expensive. FAFSA can only pay for so much.

 

On his notebook he writes down Cotton Sheers’s phone number and mentally reminds himself to call for an appointment right when class ends.

  
  
  
  


He decides to up with Baekhyun and Jongdae for lunch, texting them in the middle of class. While walking to their meeting spot Chanyeol can feel the number of the salon burning a spot on his back. He knows he should have called _right_ when his lecture ended but he realized that maybe he should have a second opinion. He normally does things spontaneously but when money and looks come into play, he needs more than a day and his own opinions to make a decision.

  
  
  
  


They meet up at a small café where Jongdae’s boyfriend, Minseok, works at. A lot of students from their university study here but luckily the place is practically empty.

 

Minseok greets them immediately, hearing the bell attached to the door frame jingling. “Hey guys!” He rounds the corner of the counter and walks briskly to give Jongdae a kiss on the cheek which makes Baekhyun fake gag.

 

“Gross.” Baekhyun exclaims before setting his backpack on the nearest chair.

 

“Gross your face, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae says, nudging Baekhyun’s head with his pointer finger.

 

“No fighting, girls.” Chanyeol says with a teasing grin, placing his hands on each of their chests, pushing them away from each other.

 

“Baek started it.” Jongdae grumbles as he embraces Minseok.

 

Before things got out of hand, Minseok let go of Jongdae and clasped his hands together, emitting a loud cracking. “So what will it be today guys? Sandwiches or salads? Dessert and drinks on me.”

  
  
  


“So, what brings us here today, Park Chanyeol?” Jongdae looks at him, lifting his head from his lychee lemonade.

 

Chanyeol purses his lips and brings a hand to his neck, scratching the skin there. “Um, I kind of want to dye my hair red? But I don’t—”

 

“Red!?” Baekhyun shrieks, dropping his pesto chicken panini with a ‘plop’. “Like period blood red?”

 

Chanyeol kicks Baekhyun’s shin at his loud mouth. Baekhyun glares at him and mutters an ‘Ow.’ “Yes, red. And no, not period blood red,” He says with a grimace, “Like cherry red. It’ll be bright but not like fire truck red. A right in between red.”

 

“I say you do it,” Jongdae says, “Someone between the three of us has to dye their hair at least _once_. The craziest thing we’ve done is when Baekhyun let himself get that ratty ass mullet.”

 

“Hey! Sehun liked it.” Baekhyun says, defending his past hair style.

 

“Well, Sehun is a liar.” Jongdae fires back, throwing a potato chip at Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, there isn’t a day where Jongdae and Baekhyun aren’t bickering. To think he’d be used to it by now but everyday it’s something new. They bicker for a more minutes before they finish their food.

 

Finally, not that Chanyeol was hoping for it, Minseok comes with their refills and desserts.

 

“Yay,” Baekhyun cheers, “Thank you Minseok hyung.”

 

“No problem guys, if you need anything else, just let me know.” Minseok waves them off but doesn’t leave without giving Jongdae a chaste kiss on the forehead.

 

There was a longing look in Jongdae’s eyes, he wished Minseok could have sat down and talked for a while but with how the café began to fill up, Minseok had to go back to work.

 

“Do you see him often?” Chanyeol asks, they don’t talk much about their love lives, to think they would do since they’re best friends, but school and work take so much of their time, they end up just complaining about those things instead.

 

Jongdae shakes his head. He reaches for the chocolate croissant, splitting it in half then giving the other half to Baekhyun, who mumbles a small thanks with ice cream in his mouth. “Barely, he’s picked up more hours here and signed up for the soccer club. It’s weird since we live together, like, I try to stay up so I can greet him when he comes home, but you know me,” Jongdae says with a tiny giggle, “I have the sleeping schedule of an 80 year old.”

 

“Have you at least talked about it?” Baekhyun asks, now with the chocolate croissant in his mouth.

 

“You really need to learn how to finish your food before you speak,” Jongdae bites at Baekhyun before answering the question. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and begins to chew loudly. “And no, well, not yet at least. I’m waiting for his day off. I don’t know when that will be but I promise, once there’s an opening, I’ll talk to him about it.”

 

They finish quickly, leaving the conversation for later. The three of them had to fight with Minseok for a bit for the check. He already didn’t charge them for the drinks and desserts yet he still thought it was a good idea not to let them pay for the whole meal.

 

“Really, don’t worry about it.” Minseok waves them off, acting all tough when the three of them tower over him, especially Chanyeol.

 

“Hyung, you’re crazy, let us pay for the bill. We aren’t poor!” Chanyeol whines, thrashing his card in front of Minseok’s face.

 

Jongdae huffs, pushing Chanyeol’s arm down. “Fine, be that way, babe.” Jongdae curses under his breath and takes out a fifty dollar bill and shoves it in the tip jar. “Let’s go guys.” He grabs onto his friend’s hands and pulls them outside of the café. Not sparing another word or glance at Minseok.

  
  


✂

  
  


Sooyeon interrupts her Papa for a split second, “What happened after?” She asks. Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he went that far into the story or how he was able to recall that day so well.

 

“Well, after that, your uncle Minseok ran out of the café, leaving all of the customers behind and kissed your uncle Jongdae then ran back into the café. They’re weird and gross.”

 

“You and Daddy are too. You guys kiss too much.” Sooyeon jokingly gags, making Chanyeol’s cheeks flare up.

 

“Hey!” He says, shocked at how observant their daughter actually is. He squeezes her cheeks, then brings a hand up to cup the back of her head, thumbing at her scalp. Sooyeon just giggles, that sweet laugh Chanyeol would never get tired of. He picks up where he left off, carding his fingers through Sooyeon’s hair.

  
  


✂

  
  


“Hello, I would like to make an appointment?” Chanyeol says nervously into the receiver.

 

It still took a little more encouragement from Baekhyun and Jongdae, they had to pull up photos of people with colored hair and explained how it will be really fun to switch between colors from season to season, and if Chanyeol were to get tired of it, he could always shave his head and start all over. He flinched at the thought of being bald but his hair _does_ grow fast so he could just wear a cap.

 

“Sure! What will it be for? Cut, color, treatment, or perm?” The receptionist's voice is sweet.

 

“Cut and color, please.”

 

After asking how long his hair is and what color he wants, the receptionist gives him a list of their cosmetologists, their strengths and weaknesses, how long they’ve been a hair stylist and how long they’ve styled hair in their salon. He lets her know that he isn’t picky so she recommends the owner’s son, Junmyeon. The best colorist in the whole salon, but a three and a half star rating on his cuts.

 

“He’s open this Friday at 3:00 pm and Sunday 10:00 am.”

 

“Hmm, Sunday would be great.” He says after some thought, he presumes he can miss church _once._

 

“Alright, awesome, I’ll write you in right now. Please arrive ten minutes before your appointment. See you then, Mr. Park.” With that the receptionist ends the call.

 

Chanyeol exhales deeply, slumping against his seat. “Here goes nothing, Park Chanyeol.”

  


Sunday arrived faster than Chanyeol had anticipated. He was nervous, he’s never had his hair touched by chemicals before. He grips onto the chair’s arm. The air conditioning is turned up extremely high in Cotton Sheers, he shivers slightly. Maybe he should have brought a light jacket.

 

He takes is phone from his pocket to see it’s 9:50. 10 minutes before his appointment. His hands begin to sweat despite it feeling like Seoul in the winter.

 

A few shrieks resonate through the empty salon then a short man, who is extremely handsome and looks like some kind of prince, runs to the entrance of the salon frantically, satchel hanging from his neck and arms filled with binders and files.

 

“Krystal! I forgot I had an appointment with Sassoon Academy! Have my morning appointment transferred to Kyungsoo!” He yells although the front desk is no more than six feet away from the door.

 

“What?” She stands up, hands slamming against the glass table, eyes blown wide. “Oh my god, he’s already here!” Krystal, the receptionist, says, pointing at Chanyeol.

 

“Wha—”

 

Oh, this is Junmyeon. The guy that’s supposed to do this hair.

 

“Look, I’m sorry-“ Junmyeon waves his hand around, asking for Chanyeol to say his name.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon repeats, “I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but this is really big for me, I could possibly start teaching at this school. I would be the youngest instructor!” He points at himself, incredibly proud of his achievements and how far he’s gone in this cut throat industry. “Look, Kyungsoo is great, you’ll love him. Bye now.” Junmyeon pats his shoulder in apology before making a run for it.

 

Chanyeol waves towards the direction Junmyeon went in before facing Krystal. “Um,” Chanyeol starts, but Krystal immediately stops him.

 

She walks around the table to stand in front of Chanyeol. “I would like to apologize on behalf of our salon, this is the first time that this has ever happened, if you still want to have your hair done by Junmyeon we can set up another appointment.”

 

Chanyeol bites his lip. He already missed church for this and spent $1.75 for a bus ride. The world isn’t exactly over since they have another stylist available. He can’t lose anything. He lets his lip go and stands up with a shy smile. “It’s okay, I can have my hair done with Youngsoo.”

 

Krystal chuckles, “It’s Kyungsoo. Come follow me.”

  
  


✂

  
  


“Whaaaaaaat!” Sooyeon exclaims, sitting up with her arms flying up in the air. “You met Daddy in uncle Myeon’s hair place!?”

 

He smiles wide, watching his daughter’s hands go up to her head in shock. “Mhm,” He hums. “Your Dad was wearing the cutest apron and had really big glasses on.”

 

Kyungsoo was wearing a cable knit sweater that day, paired with navy blue jeans, cuffed at the bottom. He had New Balances on, his favorite pair that he still has, they’re beat up yet he can’t seem to let them go. His apron was baby blue, it had ‘Cotton Sheers’ embroidered on the chest in white and his name on the pocket. There had been pins lined at the edge of the apron. Chanyeol can’t remember which ones but the one that stuck out to him the most was the Prince of Tennis button.

 

Chanyeol’s breath was knocked out of him when he first saw Kyungsoo. He’s normally not shy but at that moment, having the most handsome man in front of him, with what looked like the softest lips and with large eyes that contained millions of galaxies, no words had come out of his mouth. He spluttered his greeting and when Kyungsoo spoke to him he just nodded. Chanyeol didn’t pay attention to any word Kyungsoo was saying, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the way his small hips swayed when he went to grab products, the way he had to push his glasses up with his wrist, how his mouth would be reminiscent of a heart when he smiled and how his eyes would turn into crescents when Chanyeol made him laugh.

 

He remembered that he dragged the appointment, asking questions that Kyungsoo had already answered before he applied product into his hair or telling Kyungsoo to adjust the water temperature when it was already perfect. He couldn’t get enough of Kyungsoo’s presence.

 

At the end of the appointment, he had forgotten that he had bleach in his hair for 45 minutes, how he got his hair cut into a sleek undercut, and how he’s going to be stuck with bright red hair for the next three weeks. Even through the mirror of Kyungsoo’s station, he didn’t even look at himself, he looked above him, looked at what Chanyeol had thought to be the love of his life. And he was right.

Krystal always teased him about how the two of them met, saying that Chanyeol had a tent in his pants his whole appointment and how flushed he was when Kyungsoo had his hands in his hair.

 

“What else happened?” Sooyeon asks with a sparkle in her eye.

 

“You know when uncle Myeon washes your hair when you go to his salon? You have to sit down and put your head in that bucket? When your dad was washing my hair, he got distracted and sprayed water on my face.” Chanyeol laughs at the memory and Sooyeon does too, she shakes her head in disappointment at her Dad.

 

“Daddy’s kinda dumb, huh?”

 

“Hey! Only I can call your Dad dumb, wait— Where did you learn that word?”

 

“You,” She throws back, sticking her tongue out at her Papa.

 

Chanyeol purses his lips, bringing his fingers to her cheeks, pinching slightly. “You’re a big brat like your Dad.”

 

Before Sooyeon could speak, Kyungsoo’s voice booms through their home.

 

“I’m home!”

 

Sooyeon immediately gets up and runs out of her fathers’ room. Chanyeol sits up and can see Sooyeon jumping into her Dad’s arms. Kyungsoo’s eyes are blown with that heart shaped smile on his face. He snuggles his cheek into the side of Sooyeon’s head, he quirked an eyebrow, most likely figuring out that he had used his shampoo on Sooyeon. Now they’re exchanging words and Chanyeol wishes he could know what they’re talking about. His heart thumps against his chest watching the people he loves the most engaging. Kyungsoo hugs their daughter tightly, hiking her up higher against his torso. He walks to their room, Sooyeon embracing her dad like it’s the last thing she’ll ever do.

 

“Hi.” Kyungsoo greets his husband, blush on his cheeks. His eyes are tired but the galaxies had never left them.

 

Six years later and Chanyeol’s breath still gets knocked out of him at the sight of Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  



End file.
